Chad With Sonny As His Ringtone
by ProudLovatic97
Summary: chad secretly watched sonny singing fallin' for you - Colbie Caillat and like her voice so much that he recorded it on his iphone and put her as his ring tone.on the other hand sonny has no idea that chad knows - read to find out what happens next. CHANN
1. Chapter 1

(CHAD's POV)

"And...CUT. Great job everybody, you are free to do anything for the rest of the day" my director Jake yelled. Well this is great because now I can annoy my favourite random...whoa whoa were did that come from Chad – u do not like sonny.

Ok remind myself again – why am I here? Oh yeah I'm here to annoy Sonny. These walls are really pretty I kind of like the idea of putting up pictures of the loser cast on the wall with a frame for each. Well Sonny's not a loser but her cast is. That blondie thinks she is pretty, comparing to my sonshine, she is zero. And what's with the two dimwits – Nickel and Gravel – I think that's their name and anyway why would I want to remember their names? That would make me care and Chad Dylan Cooper only cares about himself and his family; no one else! Or maybe Sonny but I can't have her knowing that now can I? And the little freak that's always in the vent doing who knows what- her name was Dora – I think. I finally am here at her dressing room. I was about to knock but I heard this angelic voice coming from her dressing room. No this can't be her- Sonny can't sing can she? Her dressing room was half open so I decided to peek inside and see who has this amazing voice.

"I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
dropping so quickly  
maybe I should  
keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
know you better" WOW! This is sonny! She looks so beautiful and don't get me started on her singing- she has real talent! I wish I can listen to her all day but i can't *sigh* wait... I can record this on my iphone! Great idea Chad! So i got my phone and started recording.

"I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you" then she finally finished her song, she whispered something after it and I thought I heard my name. A girl like Sonny can never like me – this must be my imagination. But, Wow this is so gonna be my ring tone on my private phone. Maybe I should leave her alone today and bug her tomorrow. Yeaahh excellent idea! Sonny Monroe has no idea that she already has a big fan of her voice and music and that is...ME! She has no idea that I have her as my ring tone and she has no idea that this is soon gonna be on my iPod.


	2. Chapter 2

hiii! people thank you for all the awesome reviews! u guys r awesome! :) this story had about 2 or 3 or maybe more chapter left. thank you! :) x

* * *

(Sonny's POV)

"...Falling for you, if only Chad felt the same way." Sighed sonny. As she put her guitar away she thought she heard something but she kept telling herself over and over again "I must be imagining things."

3rd person

"Ok I think it's time to go home now. Come on sonny time to go home and pay dreamland a visit and hopefully Chad's there." She mumbled to herself As she walked down the hall she remembered that she didn't have a ride home because her car was in the repairing garage – Great absolutely amazing great *sarcasm*. Tawni and everyone else had already left. "I guess I'll just have to walk it home then – the weather better be good." As she walked down the hallway, she heard a loud roar of thunder. Sonny has always been scared of thunder; it always brings her bad memories – memories she doesn't want to recall. She began to panic. "Sonny you'll just have to deal with it, it's not that bad" she told herself again and again. As she approached the studio door the thunder seemed to get louder and louder.

Sonny had no choice- the only option was walking home in the rain. As she stepped foot out of the studio, she met up with very bad weather and cold winds. As she took this all in, she trembled by the coldness of it all. She slowly began to shiver. She was almost certain that she was going to catch a cold. Sonny slowly began to make her way down the rusty path that leads to the direction her house. The more steps she took, the more it rained and the wetter she got.

Sonny normally loved the rain but when it was as bad this, she wasn't much of a fan of it. The reason why she liked rain was because it gave her time to think and be aware of her surroundings. But today was like no other ordinary day, today was a really hard day for her – first she messed up her lines in rehearsals, lost her lucky charm and then she almost got depressed about her one and only crush – Chad Dylan Cooper and now she was stuck walking home in the rain.

A couple of minutes later, she had a sneezing fit. She's never had them before. She did but not as bad. As she was coughing and sneezing, she heard a loud car pull up behind her. This really freaked sonny out. She started walking down the wet path at a faster pace. But then she heard a car beep/horn and she could straight away tell it was Chad's because no one else in LA has their horn/beep as "CDC rules!" at other times she would just laugh and make fun of it, but sonny was way too ill to do that.

(Chad's POV)

I was about to sit in my car when i saw sonny walking down a path in the rain. What is she doing? Does she want to get ill? So I followed her just to make sure she was safe. As I was driving slowly behind her, she started having a coughing and sneezing fit. I couldn't resist it – I HAD to go help her. So I got out of my car and got my umbrella from the trunk. You thought CDC would go out in the rain with no umbrella? Well you're wrong – rain wrecks my hair and makes me ill. Ok duuuhh- its makes everyone ill. Also she was already wet so i didn't want her getting anymore wetter. I made my way over to her and tapped her on her fragile shoulder. She shivered of my touch and i think she got scared because she exhaled a long breath out and inhaled a long breath in.

* * *

well i kinda ran out ideas after this so read and review and tell me how you think. i'm not really a good writer but i gave it a try. :) thank you!

xNIDAX


End file.
